Question: On a sunny morning, Gabriela rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of kiwis for $9.96 each and baskets of bananas for $9.18 each. Gabriela decided to buy a basket of kiwis and a basket of bananas before heading home. How much did Gabriela need to pay for her produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Gabriela needs to pay, we need to add the price of the kiwis and the price of the bananas. Price of kiwis + price of bananas = total price. ${9}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ Gabriela needs to pay $19.14.